La aventura de sus vidas
by NarutoUchihaNamikaze
Summary: mira la vida de pirata de los hermanos Monkey D. Luffy y Monkey D. Naruto (naruto por Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El principio hacia una aventura**

Un hombre alto que andaba con orgullo antes de su ejecución. Sus rasgos físicos más destacados fueron el bigote negro curvado, una sonrisa feroz que llevaba casi siempre y sus intensos ojos. Bajo su abrigo, llevaba una camisa azul y tenía una faja verde alrededor de su cintura. Tenía un pañuelo blanco alrededor del cuello, vestía pantalón azul oscuro, llevaba lo que parecía ser botas de mar negro. Era conocido como el rey de los piratas, Gol D. Roger.

Ya era hora de su ejecución

''Oye, rey de los piratas donde está tu tesoro'' grito un hombre de la multitud como todos prestaron atención al dicho pirata

'' ¿Quieres mi tesoro Supremo..? Daré a aquellos que lo encuentran. Me he reunido todo en este mundo y escondido en ese lugar.'' Roger declaró con una sonrisa intensa en su cara.

Fue el comienzo de la era de oro de los piratas.

**12 años más tarde…**

En el pequeño pueblo de Fuschia Town, dos muchachos miró a una tripulación de piratas

Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo, Luffy, Naruto? '' Un hombre de pelo rojo pidió a los niños con una sonrisa en su rostro curtido. Su cabello está peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos negros calmas miró con cariño a los niños, sobre sus hombros es un manto negro y sobre su cabeza es un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja en el medio, llevaba pantalones marrón ligeramente sueltos cortar por debajo de la rodilla y recogió a mitad de camino hasta la espinilla, con botones dorados en la pierna externa y un flojo abotonado camisa blanca, en su cintura es su sable. Él es el capitán de los piratas Akagami, Akagami no Shanks.

Los dos niños le miró con una expresión desafiante, el primer chico tiene desordenado pelo negro, ojos negros inocentes, su piel es bronceado, lleva una camisa blanca con la palabra 'Ancla', pantalones cortos azul y sandalias marrón, el otro chico es también tan piel con pelo rubio desordenado y salvaje, sus ojos un hermoso cielo azul, sobre sus mejillas son marcas débiles barba, lleva una camisa negra y pantalones cortos negros con sandalias negras.

Estos dos niños son hermanos, Monkey D. Luffy y Monkey D. Naruto

Luffy agarró un cuchillo en la mano.

''Esta vez no estoy bromeando! Y lo voy a demostrar para que todos puedan ver!'' Luffy rugido. Los piratas vieron con expresiones divertidas que se convirtió en horror cuando Luffy se apuñaló a sí mismo debajo del ojo.

''Baka! ¿Lo hiciste enserio?'' dijo naruto con la mandíbula caída.

''Baka! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? '' Shanks rugió con ojos abiertos muy abiertos. Makino, una mujer joven con el pelo verde que va hasta justo por encima de los hombros. Lleva un pañuelo amarillo, una blusa naranja con mangas negras y una luminosa larga falda azul y naranjas y zapatillas con suelas blancas suspiró como arreglaron al chico.

''Honestamente Luffy, tienes que pensar antes de actuar... '' Dijo Makino con un suspiro

''Para, que Luffy piense primero tendría que tener un cerebro'' murmuro Naruto lo suficiente alto para que todos se rieron mientras que Luffy hiso un puchero

''Vamos a beber y festejar! Locura de Luffy y nuestra grandeza! DAHAHAAHA!'' Grito de alegría de Shanks

''GAHAHAAH! ¡ LA BEBIDA! ¡ LA BEBIDA! '' Gritaron los subordinados de Shanks

''¡ Ah! No me dolió un poco.'' dijo Luffy con divercion

''Mentiroso! No hagas algo tan estúpido! '' Grito Shanks con enojo

''No tengo miedo del dolor en absoluto! La próxima vez me voy trabajar al mar! Quiero ser un pirata también!'' Grito desafiante Luffy

'' Yo también voy hacer pirata '' Grito Naruto con una sonrisa

''Mocosos no son capaces ser un pirata! No ser capaz de nadar es la mayor debilidad de un pirata!'' dijo Shanks burlonamente

''Si nos quedamos a bordo todo va estar bien! '' grito Naruto

''Yo estado entrenando y golpes son tan fuertes como una pistola '' Luffy declaró con una sonrisa como saco su puño hacia fuera.

Naruto le dio a Luffy una mirada inexpresiva

'' olvidando lo estúpido que dijo lufy yo aprendí 2 técnicas que Jiji me enseño de un estilo'' dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa

Todos sabían que el abuelo de Naruto y Luffy los entreno un poco pero fue entrenando a Naruto más duro ya que no le importaba aprender un estilo de lucha que usan los marinos, y el abuelo de ellos no era cualquier marino él era un Vicealmirante y lo consideraban un héroe de la marina pero a Naruto no le importaba ya si sabía el estilo de la marina seria más fácil ganar contra ellos.

Su nombre era Monkey D. Garp

''enserio cuales? '' pregunto en un tono aburrido Shanks, aunque un poco interesado en dichas tecnicas

'' **Kami-e** (Hoja de Papel) y **Geppo** (Paso Lunar)'' dijo naruto orgulloso de su progreso

''hahaha genial pero aun asi no irán con nosotros hahahahaha '' dijo Shanks riendo haciendo a Naruto y Luffy un puchero

''Nada es mejor que la vida de un pirata! BAHAHAAHAH!'' Se rio Lucky Roo. Un hombre con un cuerpo redondo, de la mano es un pedazo de carne, lleva una camiseta verde con rayas verticales blancas en él, apareados por un pañuelo en su cabeza, cortos pantalones beige con una faja oscura, de color verde azulado alrededor de su cintura, coincidente y zapatos rojos con la piel alrededor de los tobillos. Tiene una capa amarilla sobre sus hombros como una capa, con un cuello de piel y charreteras rojas con rayas negras sobre ellos

'' No les des ideas tontas, chicos. '' dijo shanks

''Pero es la verdad, no? '' pregunto Lucky

''Capitán, ¿por qué no lo llevas con nosotros una vez..?'' Preguntó Yasopp. Lleva un botón azul hasta sandalias pantalones sueltos corto, blanco, marrón y dos pistolas en su cintura, su cabello es desordenado y una suciedad rubia, sus ojos negros, que también lleva una diadema azul con su nombre.

''Si'' Vitorearon tanto Naruto y Luffy

''Esta bien, pueden tomar sus lugares entonces '' Dijo Shanks perezosamente

''Lo sentimos Naruto , Luffy '' se rio Lucky

''que demonios'' grito Naruto

''Lo mas importante es que son demasiado jóvenes esperar otros 10 años '' les dijo Shanks con una pequeña sonrisa

''Dejen de subestimarnos'' Gritaron los hermanos

''no se enojen, aquí tienen un poco de leche'' Shanks le dio los vasos, que hiso dos reacciones diferentes Luffy le agradeció y se bebió la leche y Naruto lo tiro por la ventana porque tenia un presentimiento de que Shank le iba hacer una broma.

'' los piratas no beben leche hahaha '' se rio Shanks y no sorprendido por las acciones de naruto ya que el es el cerebro de los dos

ahh que truco sucio!'' Grito Luffy y Naruto murmuro un lo sabia en vos baja

''Luffy, Naruto, deberías intentar comprender los sentimientos del capitán.''Benn Beckham dijo que con una pequeña sonrisa. un hombre alto pálido empate pelo negro, ojos negros, lleva una camisa negra ajustada, flojo botas pantalones verdes, negras y en la boca es un cigarrillo.

''Shanks lo sentimos '' murmuraron los hermanos

'' Sí. Él es nuestro líder, después de todo. Él sabe que ser un pirata es divertido, pero también sabe que es una vida muy difícil y peligrosa.'' Les dijo Benn '' ¿Entiendes? Él adrede no se burla de sus ambiciones de ser un pirata.'' Cuando Luffy y Naruto estaban a punto de asentir en comprensión oyeron Shanks reír.

"DAHAHAHA! No saben nadar! ''

''Ver'' señalaron. Benn se le cayó el sudor

'' ¿Quieren algo de comer...? '' Dijo Makino mientras sonrió dulcemente. Lo cuan causo a l os 2 niños asentir alegremente

Shanks, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer en la isla? '' Preguntó Luffy mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne

''Bueno, ha sido casi un año, planeo vela ajuste un par de más tiempo antes de dirigirse hacia el norte.'' dijo Shanks

''perdon'' Era la voz áspera y arrogante que resonaron a lo largo de la barra, todos se volvieron a ver a un hombre. Un hombre alto, de piel oscura con una barba negra, pelo negro y una cicatriz en forma de "x" por encima de su ojo derecho. Lleva un abrigo largo color púrpura con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro. También tiene un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello. Es Higuma, un bandido de la montaña, detrás de él eran sus lacayos.

¿"Jeje, así que esto es lo que parecen a piratas...? Esta es la primera vez que verlos, parecen estúpidos para mí". Higuma se burló.}

Luffy parecía curioso, Naruto sin embargo se burló y miró fríamente el hombre

''Somos bandidos. No queremos causar problemas, queremos diez barriles de sake.'' ordeno el líder de los bandidos

''Lo siento, no nos queda de sake'' dijo Makino tratando de no causar problemas

¿¡..? es extraño, ¿qué están bebiendo...? ¿es agua? '' Se burlo Higuma

''Es el sake, pero es la última. "dijo Makino

''Lo siento, parece que hemos terminado todo el sake. Lo siento. 'dijo Shanks antes de pasarle la última botella '' Si no te importa, toma la última botella.'' Shaks ofrecido con una sonrisa. Higuma se burló antes de golpear la botella por cerrar su puño en él, el sake goteado en Shanks.

Ojos Makino, Naruto y Luffy se ampliaron.

Sólo ¿quién crees que soy..? No me tomes tan a la ligera. Una botella no es suficiente!'' Higuma gruñido.

''¡ Oh! Ahora el piso está mojado.'' dijo Shanks. Higuma se burló, como sacó un pedazo de papel.

''¿Ver esto...? Mi cabeza vale B8, 000, 000. Soy uno de los principales fugitivos aquí! He matado 56 personas antes. Bastardo arrogante!''Higuma grito

Shanks se agachó y comenzó a limpiar el desastre.

''Ahora usted sabe quién soy, no te metas conmigo otra vez...después de todo, no llevan los bandidos y piratas.''Higuma se burlo

''Lo siento Makino voy a limpiarlo'' Shanks dijo, sin embargo tuvo que evitar la tala de espada por Higuma que destruyó varias botellas más.

"Usted disfrutar de limpieza, deberías hacerlo más". Dijo Higuma sombríamente mientras se iba con su seguidores atrás de el

''¿Esta bien Capitán? ¿Te hirieron?'' pregunto Makino preocupada. Shanks sacudió la cabeza como se puso de pie.

''HAHAAHAH! CAPITÁN PARECÍA TONTO!" Lucky rio alegremente

''hahahah'' rio alegremente Shanks

''eso fue vergonzoso'' Rugió Luffy con una expresión furiosa

''Por qué no pelear contra el '' Rugió Naruto con la misma expresión

'' y si había más gente ''grito de nuevo Luffy

'' Tú no eres hombre o pirata '' grito naruto de nuevo

Shanks sonrió con calma

''Mira, yo sé cómo te sientes, pero es sólo una botella de sake. No hay nada a ser molesto.'' dijo Shanks tranquilo

Los hermanos empesaron a salir

'' No se ballan, Naruto, Luffy... '' dijo Shanks cuando agarro los brazos sus ojos se habrieron, el brazo de Luffy se estiro mientras que el de Naruto se prendió fuego

''eh?'' murmuraron los hermanos sin saber que hacer

''Ahhhhhhh el brazo de Luffy se estira y el brazo de Naruto se prendió fuego'' grito Shaks

''De ninguna manera'' dijo Locky mientras buscaba lo quedaba de las frutas '' se comieron estas frutas?''

Ambos asintieron con calma

''No sabian muy bien, no me gustó mucho ''dijo naruto con calma con Luffy asintiendo con la cabeza

''Bakas, ustedes se comieron **gomu gomu no mí **y **mera mera no mí**! son frutas del diablo del mar, el que se coma estas frutas se convertirá en un hombre de goma y un hombre de fuego! y el inconveniente es que se pierde la capacidad de nadar'' Shanks grita

''NANIIIIIIIII'' Fue el grito de los chicos

**XXX**

''Mira que niños mas interesantes, parece como puñetazos y las patadas no hará ningún daño a ellos''Higuma declaro al mirar hacia abajo en Luffy y Naruto

''maldita seas! decir que lo sientes ahora mismo ''Grito Luffy como Higuma lo pateo en el suelo

''Un Hombre de goma he ? '' Higuma murmuro como pateo a naruto para pasar atreves de el como fuego se formó de nuevo alrededor de su pecho ''y un hombre de fuego eh?, si los vendo al circo tendré un montón de dinero'' dijo con una sonrisa para que naruto lo pateara en la cara

''Pedir disculpas ''grito naruto, cuando Higuma y iba a continuar gritando cuando una voz se escucho

''Me preguntaba por que nadie nos dio la bienvenida en el puerto es por eso '' los tres vieron a Shaks y su tripulación '' son los bandidos del otro día, que paso Luffy pensé que tu golpe fue como una pistola'' dijo sonriendo Shanks, Naruto se rio mientras luffy hiso un mohin

''pirata, por que sigues aqui? vas a robar la ciudad?'' dijo burlonamente Higuma '' yo te sugiero que te vayas o abriremos fuego.'' Higuma declaro. Shanks sonrió al ver un bandido puso una pistola en la cabeza de naruto

''No has oído? piérdete o le pego un tiro en la cabeza'' grito el bandido con una mueca desquisiada

'' Bueno ya que sacaste el arma supongo que tendremos que pelear'' dijo shanks para conseguir miradas de sorpresas de los bandidos'' eh dicho que no utilicen armas para asustar a la gente ''dijo con frialdad, como Lucky Roo disparo en la cabeza del bandido, matándolo

''Estas jodidamente sucio '' grito Higuma

¿Sucio..? No me hagas reír. ¿Crees que somos santos o algo así?'' dijo Benn sonriendo

''Las personas de pie delante de ustedes son piratas'' declara Shanks'' Escucha bien bandidos, puedo pasar que estén tirando comida sobre mí, derramar sake sobre mi o incluso escupir en mi, yo puedo reírme de eso, pero! no voy a perdonar a cualquiera que dañe a mis amigos'' Shaks gruño

''Mátenlo, que se vallan al infierno ''grito como los bandidos atacaron solo para morir por un golpe del rifle de Benn

''Espera un minuto! este mocoso se metió con nosotros'' Grito Higuma con miedo mientras miraba a Luffy quien había empezado la pelea

''No importa, hay una recompensa sobre su cabeza, después de todo''Shaks sonrio burlonamente. Higuma gruño y tiro una bomba de humo y desapareció con Naruto y Luffy

''Oh, ahora estamos en problemas se llevaron a Luffy y Naruto'' Grito Shanks mientras miraba para todos lados

Benn suspira por su capitán

''Cálmate, capitán''

**Xxx**

''Piérdete'' dijo Shanks mientras miraba con frialdad en el rey del mar que salió del agua, en su brazo eran un Naruto y Luffy aterrorizados, mientras el rey del mar volvió a entrar en el agua.

''Gracias chicos, Makino me dijo que todo, gracias por dar la cara por nosotros'' dijo Shaks mientras sonreía cálidamente, mientras que los chicos lloraban'' vamos chicos no lloren''

''Pero Shaks'' empezó Luffy llorando

''El brazo'' termino Naruto llorando

''No es nada, es solo un brazo. mientras que ustedes 2 estén vivos'' dijo shaks haciendo a los chicos llorar más fuertes

**XXXX**

''Así que, en realidad esta vez te vas?'' pregunto Luffy a Shanks

''Si, nos quedamos el tiempo suficiente, ¿verdad, mocosos molestos? 'pregunto divertidamente

''Si, pero no vamos a ir con ustedes vamos a ser piratas por nosotros mismos 'dijeron los dos juntos

''Yo no los llevaría incluso me rogaran, ustedes no tiene lo que se necesita para ser un pirata'' dijo Shanks divertido

''No importa porque tendremos un equipo tan fuerte que te superara al tulló y conseguiremos el tesoro más grande del mundo y ser los reyes de los piratas'' dijieron de manera desafiante

''Este sombrero es mi regalo para ti Luffy. Es mi sombrero favorito, sabes. Esta capa es mi regalo para ti Naruto, es también una de mis favoritos mantos. Cuando te conviertes en grandes piratas, devolver esos regalos para mí.' 'dijo Shaks de una manera cálida, mientras se subía a su barco dejando a los chicos llorando

''estos mocosos van a ser grandes'' murmuro Benn

''Lo se...''dijo Shanks antes de gritas'' saquen el ancla y a toda marcha'' Grito como el barco comenso a irse

Shanks miro al cielo y pensó

_Los hijos de Monkey D. Dragon, van a convertir este mundo al revés, ¿no te parece, capitán Roger?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 : un nuevo Nakama**

**10 años después**

''Ahí van, alcalde. '' Dijo Makino sonriendo mientras miraba a sus hermanos sustitutos salen a cumplir sus sueños

El alcalde gruñó.

''Hm, traerán una mala reputación a este pueblo y vergüenza.''

Makino simplemente sonreído.

_''Estar a salvo, Naruto...Luffy...Ace. ''_

**XXXX**

En un pequeño bote en el vasto océano era un muchacho de 16 años, tiene el pelo negro puntiagudo, inocente y calma los ojos negros, su cuerpo es delgado y bronceado, lleva un chaleco abierto rojo, enrollado azules pantalones cortos y sandalias marrón

al lado de el mismo era otro chico de 16 años, sin embargo, a diferencia del otro chico, es muy delgado y musculoso, su piel está bronceada, tiene salvaje pelo rubio que cae pasado sus hombros, sus ojos son un muy tranquilo cielo azul, en su rostro curtido son marcas débiles barba, lleva un chaleco negro abierto revelando su pecho musculoso, sobre sus hombros llevaba un manto negro, también lleva pantalones cortos azules marino que alcanzaron sus rodillas, de pie lleva sandalias negras, también en su cintura es una bolsa pequeña para llevar cosas.

Monkey D. Luffy y Monkey D. Naruto ambos sonrió mientras miraba el rey del mar que lo había atacado todos esos años él mirando hacia abajo.

''Creo que es ora que le devolvamos el favor que nos hiso hace varios años atrás, ¿qué crees capitán, haces los honores? '' Dijo naruto burlonamente mirando al rey del mar

''Oh, claro ''dijo Luffy antes de estirar los brazos y atacar '' Gomu Gomu no pistola'' rugió mientras atacaba y lo mando volando en sima de ellos como Naruto prendió fuego su puño derecho y atacar

''Hiken (Puño de fuego)'' Rugió Naruo mientras tiraba un golpe al aire lanzar una bola de fuego gigante que hiso cenizas segundos después atacar

''SI'' gritaron tanto mientras chocaban los 5, no habian cambiado mucho en todos estos años, Naruto había dominado el estilo de lucha que su abuelo le enseño se llamaba Rokushiki (Seis Estilos) y también le enseñaron usar haki (ambicion), su estúpido hermano no quiso aprender a usarlo ya que sería mucho pensar y eso no era su fuerte. Aprendió los tres tipos de haki, Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki y Haoshoku Haki, y Luffy domino su habilidad de la gomu gomu no mí.

Bueno los dos primeros cualquier persona puede aprender mediante el entrenamiento pero el Haoshoku Haki se necesita nacer con él, tanto el cómo Luffy pueden usarlo, bueno Naruto puedo hacerlo conscientemente aunque no lo usaba mucho y mucho menos pensaba usarlo en un mar tan débil como East Blue.

[Va haber una explicación sobre el haki en los capítulos siguientes para los que no sepan lo que significa]

Ambos hermanos seguían hablando hasta que vieron unos remolinos suficientes grandes como para hundir el pequeño barco como en el que estaban, haciendo que los hermanos se miraran antes gritar y hacer lo único que se les paso por la mente, fueron a meterse a unos barriles y dejar que los remolinos un dieran el bote

**Unas horas más tarde**

En un barco restaurante unos hombres a bordo sacaron un par de barriles grandes pensando que habría cerveza, cuando sacaron los barriles un hombre grito que los atacan piratas haciendo caer los barriles que se movieron a la parte inferior y caer en la cocina.

Un chico pelo rosa, que estaba con los piratas entro en la cocina y vio los barriles y decido llevarse uno de los barriles cuando 3 piratas aparecieron

''Coby con que es aquí donde te escondías, pequeño cobarde'' Dijo uno 3 con una sonrisa arrogante que fue reflejada por los otros 2

''Estaba pensando en llevarme este gran barril de cerveza y... '' Dijo Coby con una sonrisa nerviosa hasta que fue interrumpido por otro de los 3

''Nosotros te ayudaremos a aligerar la carga '' dijo uno de los tres con una sonrisa

''Tenemos un poco de sed! '' dijo el último de los 3 con una sonrisa igual a de los otros 2

''Pero... !Alvida-sama nos matara si se nos descubre!'' digo coby nerviosamente imaginándose lo que le aria si se entera

''Todo irá bien si te quedas callado, ¿verdad, Coby? '' dijo el primero de los 3 con una sonrisa que parecía una mueca

''S-Si... sí. es cierto...'' dijo Coby riendo nerviosamente

''Es muy pesado ''dijo el segundo de los 3 '' voy a golpearlo y lo abriremos aquí mismo! ''

el segundo se agrieto los puños y lanzo un golpe, que justo cuando esta punto de golpearlo la tapa se rompió y Luffy salió y golpeo por accidente y gritando con una gran sonrisa tonta

''QUE BIEN HE DORMIDO'' grito Luffy solo para ver un tipo en el suelo '' ¿qué sucede?'' pregunto mientras levantaba la vista para ver a los 2 amigos del inocente y preguntar '' ¿Quiénes son ustedes?''

''¡¿Y TÚ QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES!?'' gritaron los otros 2 pero Luffy no les presto atención y dijo

''Se resfriará si se duerme ahí'' dijo sin darce cuenta que fue el que lo golpeo

''¡es tu culpa!'' dijeron los dos con caras de irritación

Cuando pusieron la espadas en forma amenazante y dijeron'' Maldito... ¡¿Acaso no sabes que somos piratas, y por eso estás muerto?! '' dijeron solo para ver a Luffy hablando con Coby

''Tengo hambre, no tendrás...'' dijo Luffy a Coby solo para ser interrumpidos por los 2 de nuevo

''! Escucha lo que estamos diciendo!'' dijeron ya artos de Luffy lo atacaron haciendo a Coby cubrir se los ojos y escuchar la espadas rompiéndose y las puntas de las espadas clavarse en el techo

Cuando Coby se sacó las manos de los ojos vio a los 2 piratas sentados de culo mirando a Luffy con miedo

''¿Que están haciendo tan repentinamente?'' dijo Luffy sin cuidado al mundo

''¡Q-quien diablos eres tú?! ''Dijo uno tartamudeando

'' ¿Yo? soy Monkey D. Luffy. Encantado de conocerlos! '' Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa

los 2 piratas corrieron gritando mientras arrastraban al tercero inconsciente por el pasillo para salir a fuera dejando a Luffy y Coby cuando estaban a punto de hablar el otro barril estallo en llamas asustando a Coby, solo para rebelar a Naruto bostezando

''Oí Luffy tienes algo para comer?'' pregunto Naruto sin darse cuenta de Coby

''No, pero por aquí debe haber algo de comer'' dijo Luffy para ser interrumpido por Coby hablando alarmado

''¡Apresúrense y escapen de aquí! '' dijo Coby a Luffy y Naruto haciendo al par de hermanos mirarlo '' ¡Si no lo hacen traerán a todos sus nakama y los matarán! ''

''! Aun así, tenemos hambre!'' dijeron los hermanos

''¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?'' pregunto Coby con incredulidad mientras que la nariz de Luffy encontró un rastro de comida '' ¡Hay muchos piratas en la cubierta! ''

Pero ninguno les hiso caso y caminaron hasta una puerta donde guardaban la comida y los dos se pusieron a comer o tragar desde el punto de vista de otros

''Yo soy Coby. Tu eres Luffy-san, no y tú? '' Dijo Coby a Luffy y pregunto hacia Naruto

''Ah yo soy Monkey D. Naruto el hermano gemelo de este idiota, encantado de conocerte'' dijo Naruto a Coby

''Este es un barco pirata? '' Pregunto Luffy mientras que comía

''No, este barco no... Este es el Barco que Alvida-sama está atacando en este momento'' dijo Coby

''Mmm...? Bueno, no importa, habrá algún bote en este barco?'' pregunto Luffy

''Creo que sí '' dijo Coby

''A nuestro barco se lo trago un gran remolino '' dijo Naruto mientras comía

'' ¡¿El remolino de hace un rato?! Deberían estar muerto...'' dijo inseguro Coby

''Si, me sorprende que hallamos vivido '' dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa '' Tu también eres nakama de eso piratas? ''

''Un día, fui a las afuera de la ciudad y me subí a un bote con la intención de ir a pescar... pero resulto que el bote... pertenecía a un barco pirata! han pasado 2 años desde entonces... ellos me hacen trabajar como un esclavo a cambio de no matarme.'' dijo Coby mirando al piso lastimosamente

''¡Eres un completo Baka!'' dijeron ambos hermanos sin ningún remordimiento

'' Como pueden decirme eso'' dijo mientras hacia círculos en el suelo y con una nube de tormenta encima

''Desiste huir de ellos '' dijo Luffy con naruto haciendo con la cabeza

''Imposible, cuando pienso en Alvida-sama descubriéndolo... ¡me asusto mucho y me tiemblan las piernas!'' dijo Coby temblando al recordad a la capitana pirata

'' Pero mira, si te faltan las agallas para hacer eso, que patico eres '' dijo Luffy haciendo suspirar a Naruto por seguir metiéndose en la mente del gaki mientras que Coby lloro lagrimas animadas

''Así es, si yo tuviese el coraje para lanzarme al mar en un barril, pudiera hace cual cosa que me propusiese... oye Luffy-san, Naruto-san ¿que hacían viajando en el mar en esas condiciones? 'pregunto Coby con curiosidad

''Voy a ser el rey de los piratas'' dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en el rostro que fue reflejada por Naruto, pero dejo de prestar atención a la conversación cuando Coby empezó a decir que es imposible conseguir el One Piece y miro hacia el techo cuando sintió que alguien estaba a punto de atacar

Cuando Coby empezó tener valor para decir que sería un Marine el techo se rompió para ver una mujer gorda con un mazo de hierro con púas

''Haciéndote nakama de este idiota... ¿A quién quieres capturar? ¡Eh! ¡Coby!'' Grito Alvida haciendo a Coby temblar de miedo cuando levanto la vista para ver a Luffy y Naruto '' ninguno de ustedes parece ser Zoro, EL cazador de piratas... ''

''Zoro?'' pregunto Luffy con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza

''Coby, quien es la mujer más hermosa de este océano?'' pregunto Avida con una exprecion arrogante

''Pues quien más quien más pospuesto que... ''dijo Coby para ser interrumpido por ambos hermanos diciendo

''¿Quién es esta vieja gorda? '' dijeron sin cuidado al mundo

Todos se congelaron y con las bocas bien abiertas

''Gorda'' murmuro unos de los piratas de arriba

''Que estúpidos'' murmuro otro

Mientras que Alvida empezaba a tener las venas hinchadas en muestra que estaba enojada

''GAKIS '' Grito Alvida mientras movía su maso para golpear a los dos que los esquivaron

''Vamos '' dijo Luffy a Coby y lo agarro y los tres salieron a la cubierta del barco

Cuando salieron tanto Naruto como Luffy fueron atacados por los piratas

Había un grupo con artillería y otro con espadas, el grupo con espadas ataco a Luffy y el grupo con artillería ataco a Naruto

Luffy acabo rápidamente al grupo corriendo hacia un mástil y agarrarse y atacar y lanzarse contra el enemigo

**''Gomu gomu no**...''Dijo Luffy mientras se estiraba mientras agarraba al mástil y ataco con la velocidad de impulso '' **Roketto**''grito mientras golpeaba al grupo

Todos los que estaban consientes miraron Luffy en estado de shock, cuando el grupo de artillería salió de su shock le disparo a Naruto que dejo que lo golpean solo para ver qué pasa atraes de él y fuego salía de las supuestas heridas

'' Que aburridos que son, **Higan (pistola de fuego)**'' dijo Naruto mientras de sus dedos salian fuego en forma de bala golpeando a todos los piratas dejándolos a todos inconscientes

Coby se acercó a Luffy y Naruto e iso una pregunta que tenían los que estaban despiertos y Alvida '' Luffy-san, Naruto-san que son ustedes?''

''Yo? soy un hombre de goma! '' Dijo Luffy y para mostrarlo se agarra la mejilla de la cara y la estira

'' y yo soy un hombre de fuego'' dijo Naruto mientras prendía fue sus brazos en fuego para mostrar a Coby

''Un hombre de goma y un hombre de fuego... eso es '' dijo Coby inseguro de como sentirse antes de ser interrumpido por Alvida

''Ustedes de se comieron akuma no mí, no es así '' pregunto Alvida

''Si, comí la fruta gomu gomu no mí y Naruto se comio la mera mera no mi'' dijo Luffy a Alvida sin cuidado al mundo

''Ya veo, había escuchado rumores, pero nunca creí que realmente podía existir, ustedes tienen bastante habilidades ¿son cazadores de recompensas?'' pregunto Alvida

''Somos piratas'' dijeron juntos

''Piratas ustedes solos'' dijo Alvida burlonamente

''Por ahora estamos solos, pero con el tiempo encontrare una tripulación, veamos quiero a otros 10 nakama'' dijo Luffy sin detectar las burlas de la mujer gorda

''Ya veo, eres un pirata y eso nos hace enemigos'' dijo Alvida antes de atacar a Luffy, Naruto agarro a Coby y lo llevo lejos de la pelea

Alvida golpea en la cabeza a Luffy con su mazo de hierro pero Luffy lo desvió con la mano y estiro el brazo tanto que salió del barco y Grito

**''Gomu gomu no pistola'' **grito Luffy mientras golpeaba Alvida y la mando a volar hacia el océano, dejando a todos con la boca bien abierta y Naruto riendo, Luffy se dio la vuelta para ver a los piratas consientes y dijo'' Oí denle a Coby un bote él se unirá a la Marina así que déjenlo tranquilo''

''Si'' gritaron todos

Entones hubo disparos de cañon hacia ellos para ver a los a los Marines

''Oí Coby ahora podrás unirte a la Marina'' dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

''No puedo ellos pensaran que estoy con los piratas y me arrestaran 'dijo Coby como Luffy y Naruto se subieron al bote con Coby siguiéndolos cuando cayeron hacia el agua y se fueron de donde estaban Luffy hiso una tregua a Coby

''Oi, Coby quien es zoro'' Pregunto Luffy con curiosidad


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: un nuevo nakama y un hasta luego, a un amigo**.

''Que buen día '' dijo Luffy mientras se estiraba con Naruto y Coby asintiendo con la cabeza

Si continuamos con este rumbo. Pronto llegaremos a la isla en la que los marines tienen su base'' dijo Coby mientras se imaginaba como se vería en un uniforme de la marina

Eh Coby eres realmente genial, ¿Realmente llegaremos a nuestro destino?'' dijo Luffy asombrado de que Coby sabia como navegar, Coby se rasco la nuca avergonzado por la alabanza

¡Por supuesto! Es la habilidad más básica que necesita un navegante'' dijo Coby orgulloso de su conocimiento

Tal vez ser capturado por piratas realmente te ayudo en algo Coby shishishishi'' dijo Naruto riendo con Luffy a unirse a las risas haciendo a Coby hacer llorar lágrimas de anime y tener una nube de tormenta ensima

No es momento para bromear, Naruto-san Luffy-san'' dijo Coby con una un tono serio que llamo la atención de ambos hermanos '' alli lo tienen preso. Al famoso cazador de piratas... ¡Roronoa Zoro! se dice que ha buscado y matado criminales como si fuera una bestia sedienta de sangre. Ha cortado las gargantas de cada uno de ellos ! es un demonio dentro de un cuerpo humano!'' termino de decir Coby muerto de miedo con solo pensar lo que Zoro le aria mientras que los hermanos no le importaba nada de lo que dijo

Navegaron unos 20 minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron a una isla y tocaron puerto, por supuesto Luffy hiso su entrada

¡Por fin llegamos! ¡El pueblo donde están los Marinos! '' exclamo Luffy mientras levantaba la mano hacia el aire, empezaron a caminar por la calle mientras la gente con los puestos vendían sus mercancías, mientras caminan Coby trato de hacer a Luffy de hacer a Zoro su nakama

Oye Luffy-san, no creo que sea una buena idea hacer a ese tipo tu nakama.'' dijo Coby mientras seguía a los hermanos que caminaban tranquilos

Aún no me he decidido, si es una buena persona... '' dijo Luffy con una sonrisa solo para que coby lo interrumpiera

¡Ha sido arrestado porque era malo!'' Grito Coby pero fue ignorado por Luffy pero Naruto le hablo con una sonrisa

Nosotros somos piratas Coby, no ángeles no importa por lo que fue arrestado, solo tenemos que conoserlo un poco y veremos si es alguien que es digno de acompañarnos, nosotros no juzgamos a la gente por su pasado'' dijo Naruto Sonriendo tranquilamente como si nada mientras que Coby realmente pensó en eso pero decidió seguir de convencer a Luffy

Luffy se paró y agarro una pera y la mordió y dijo mientras tiraba una moneda al dueño del puesto de frutas'' ¡delicioso! me pregunto si Zoro estará dentro de la base'' dijo solo para darse cuenta que la gente se apartó de golpe y temblaron de miedo

Al parecer Zoro es una palabra temida. ''susurraba Coby a los hermanos, que se encogieron de hombros y continuaron caminando

De todos modos, vamos a la base. Tú quieres unirte a los Marinos ¿verdad?'' pregunto Naruto a Coby con Luffy asintiendo con la cabeza

Sí... pero todavía no estoy preparado.'' dijo Coby inseguro '' He oído que el Capitán Morgan esta a cargo de esa base ''dijo solo para darse cuenta que la genta se alejó de nuevo y se asunto de nuevo pero parecía que estaban mucho más asustado que cuando dijeron el nombre de Zoro

¡Qué pueblo más interesante! '' Dijo Luffy riendo

¡Qué extraño! entiendo lo de Zoro pero, ¿por qué se asustan también al oír el nombre del Capitán? estoy comenzado a inquietarme... ''Dijo Coby confundido solo para que Naruto contestara

''Coby, tienes que saber que no todos los Marines son buenos algunos son corruptos, tal vez ese capitán es un Marino corrupto'' dijo Naruto a sabiendas que no se podía confiar en todos los marines

Siguieron caminando por el pueblo hacia la base mientras que Coby pensaba en lo que dijo Naruto cuando llegaron vieron una puerta que tenía un kanji que decía 'justicia'

Bien aquí es.'' dijo Luffy mirando las puertas con una sonrisa

¡Finalmente llegamos...!'' dijo mientras lloraba lágrimas de alegría '' Aquí nos separamos. ¿Verdad Luffy-san, Naruto-san? estuvimos juntos poco tiempo... '' Dijo solo para ver a Naruto en cuclillas encima de la pared y Luffy mirando mientras estaba agarrando de la pared'' ¡Luffy-san, Naruto-san! ¡¿Que están haciendo?!'' Grito y pregunto al mismo tiempo

¿Dónde está el demonio malvado? '' Pregunto Luffy mientras miraba

Dudo que este retenido en un lugar como este...'' dijo Coby

Ahí está vamos ''dijeron mientras que corrían hacia un lado para tener mejor vista, Coby miro durativo hasta que vio a un Hombre pelo verde atado a una cruz de madera

Capucha verde oscura y una haramaki... es Roronoa Zoro '' dijo Coby asombrado y asustado al mismo tiempo

Si desatamos esas cuerdas, podrá escapar fácilmente ¿verdad? '' Pregunto Luffy a Coby sonriendo como un idiota de costumbre solo para que Coby le grite

No digas estupideces ! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si un tipo asi escapara?! ¡estoy seguro nos mataría Luffy-san ''Grito Coby enojado y asustado

No te preocupes Somos muy fuertes'' dijo Luffy despreocupado sobre todo el asunto, Naruto solo sonrió con confianza

Que pasa con estos tipos' penso mientras lloraba lagrimas de anime

¡Hey, ustedes! '' dijo una vos que haciendo al trio mirar hacia la vos solo para ver a Zoro Hablando con ellos fríamente ''Me están molestando... ¡váyanse!'' termino de decir con una mirada fría

Coby se asustó y se acercó a Luffy y dijo '' Luffy-san, Naruto-san si lo hace su nakama, no importara cuántas vidas tendrás... '' Dijo nerviosamente solo para detenerse para ver una niña de unos 7 años subir por una escalera y le hiso un ruido shh y bajar por una cuerda del otro lado Haciendo que coby se asustara por la niña '' ¡es muy peligroso! ¡Luffy-san, Naruto-san detenerla por favor! ¡La mataran!''

Qué pasa?'' pregunto Zora a la niña frente de el solo para que la niña le sonriera

¿Tienes hambre verdad? Te prepare unos onigiri'' dijo la niña feliz mientras le mostraba las bolas de arroz

¿Quieres morir, mocosa? ¡Vete! '' Dijo Zoro a la niña con la esperanza que le aria caso pero no lo fue

Pero señor, no has comido nada, ¡mira! esta es la primera vez que los hago...'' dijo orgullosa de sí misma'' Los prepare con todo mi corazón''

Zoro miro sorprendido y luego dijo '' ¡No tengo hambre! ¡Me molestas! ¡Apresúrate y vete a casa!''

pero...'' dijo triste la niña solo para que Zoro la interrumpiera

¡Te he dicho que no quiero nada! ¡No me obligues a golpearte!'' Grito Zoro con la esperanza que se valla antes que los marines la vean

Pero se dio cuenta que era tarde cuando una vos arrogante hablo'' No deberías estar abusando de los niños jejeje, al parecer tienes muchas energías, Roronoa Zoro'' dijo arrogantemente '' dijo un hombre rubio con un corte de pelo raro y junto dos Marines

Han aparecido más extraños... ''dijo Luffy al ver a la nueva gente, mientras que Coby suspiro de alivio

Gracias a Dios. Estoy seguro de que son Marinos. Ahora la niña estará a salvo'' dijo Coby con alivio mientras Naruto miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al mirar al rubio tenía una sensación que algo iba a pasar y no iba ser bueno

¡Hhy! esos onigiri se ven deliciosos'' dijo el rubio al ver la comida y le robo uno a la niña y los comio ignorando la queja de la niña. Des puede probarlo empezó a escupir '' ¡Qué asco! ¡Están llenos de azúcar! ¡Los onigiri necesitan sal! ¡Sal!'' dijo mientras Gritaba la última parte

Pero... pensaba que sabrían mejor si estaban dulces'' dijo la niña triste que digieran que su trabajo duro era un desperdicio

Dame eso'' dijo el rubio mientras tiro la comida al piso y la piso haciendo a la niña a llorar

Los había preparado con todo mi corazón'' dijo la niña llorando

''¿No has leído este cartel verdad?'' pregunto mientras sacaba un carteles de su ropa '' Cualquiera que ayude a un criminal sería ejecutado por Morgan el Capitán de los Marinos'' leyó en vos alta para que la niña lo escuchara haciendo que se asustara '' Supongo que hasta una mocosa malcriada debe saber quién es mi padre'' dijo arrogante mente ganando la atención de los tres que estaban observando

¿Padre?'' pregunto Luffy

Entonces, ¿ese es el hijo del Capitán Morgan?'' pregunto Coby asombrado, mientras tanto Naruto supuso que sus soluciones eran correctas un Marino Correcto

¡Hey! Llévate a esta mocosa '' dijo el rubio haciendo que el Marino que estaba atrás de él se atragantara con su propia saliva '' ¡Te estoy diciendo que la eches! ¿Estas desobedeciendo mis órdenes? ¡Se lo diré a mi padre! '' Dijo enojado mientras agarraba al Marino de la camisa

Si lo hare ahora mismo'' dijo el Marino se acercó a la niña y susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara '' Perdona pequeña por tener que hacerte daño'' susurro antes de tirarla por encima de la pared solo para que naruto la atrapara una vez que paso al otro lado

**Geppo (Paso Lunar) **'' dijo naruto mientras daba unos saltos en el aire antes de atrapar a la niña y caer al suelo

Gracias'' dijo la niña con una sonrisa que fue reflejada por el rubio

Coby se acercó y le pregunto a la niña'' ¿estas herida? ¡Qué tipo más cruel!''

XxXxXxX Con Zoro XxXxXxX

Bastardo'' dijo Zoro al rubio que solo se rio alegremente

Eres bastante obstinado, por eso sigues vivo'' dijo mientras seguía riendo

Si, sobreviviré durante todo el mes'' dijo Zoro seguro de sí mismo

Bien sigue así ''dijo burlonamente el rubio mientras se iba

Solo faltan 10 días nada más'' dijo Zoro

Ya veremos si sobrevives hasta ese entonces '' dijo el rubio mientras reia

XxXxXxX Con Coby y la niña XxXxXxX

¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan cruel? ¡Luffy-san, Naruto-san!'' dijo Coby solo para ver después que faltaban los hermanos'' he se han ido''

XxXxXxX Con Zoro XxXxXxX

Zoro estaba tratando de dormir cuando escucho una voz

Se supone que eres un tipo malo, ¿verdad?'' pregunto Luffy a Zoro con curiosidad

¿Todavía sigues aquí?'' dijo Zoro ignorando la pregunta de Luffy

Siendo humillado públicamente... ¿Realmente eres fuerte?'' dijo Luffy también ignorando la pregunta de Zoro haciendo una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto

¡Metete en tus asuntos!'' dijo enojado Zoro

Si yo fuera tú, me habría escapado en 3 días'' dijo Luffy sonriendo

Mis fuerzas son diferentes a las tuyas'' dijo Zoro con una sonrisa llena de confianza'' Sobreviviré para demostrártelo''

Que obstinado eres'' cuando estaba a punto de irse Zoro lo paro

Espera un minuto, podrías darme eso?'' dijo mientras señalaba el arroz tirado en el suelo

¿Piensas comerte eso?'' pregunto Luffy mientras levantaba el arroz'' ¡está hecha una bola de tierra!''

¡Cállate y déjame comerlo!'' grito Zoro solo para que Luffy se lo tirara en la boca y Zoro comerlos y toser un poco

¿Acaso no te lo dije?'' pregunto Luffy

Estaba delicioso 'dijo Zoro sin levantar la vista '' Gracias por la comida'' haciendo a los hermanos sonreír un poco y se fueron

XxXxXxX Mas tarde ese dia XxXxXxX

¡De verdad! 'grito la niña emocionada

Después de que Naruto la salvara la niña los llevo al restaurante que tiene la madre para agradecerle, cuando la madre de la niña se enteró de lo ocurrido les agradeció al trio por salvar a su hija

Si, se lo comió todo, no dejo nada'' dijo Naruto a la niña que estaba feliz de escuchar eso

Me pregunto si Zoro realmente es un tipo malo, como dicen los rumores... '' Murmuro Coby

¡De ninguna manera!'' dijo la niña '' pero... ese hombre está en la cárcel por nuestra culpa'' dijo sorprendiendo al trio

¿Eh? ¿qué quieres decir?'' pregunto luffy a la niña

Todo es por culpa de Helmeppo... El hijo del Capitán Morgan...

[Recuerdo de la niña]

¡Muévanse, Muévanse! ¡Limpien el camino para mi preciosa mascota!'' dijo Helmeppo mientras se paseaba con un lobo '' cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino, será ejecutado!''

Entonces entro en el restaurante de la madre de la niña, el lobo comenzó a comer la comida de la gente y la niña se acercó con una escoba y empezó a atacar al lobo

Oye tú, ¿tienes algún problema con mi mascota?'' dijo Helmeppo arrogantemente con una espada en su mano

Rika, detente. ¡Tendremos problemas si no paras! '' Dijo la Mama de la niña ahora identificada como Rika

El lobo se dio la vuelta y ataca a Rika solo para ser golpeado por una silla y dejarlo inconsciente

¡¿quién demonios eres tu?!'' pregunto Helmeppo pisoteando el piso como un niño entonces se dio cuenta de su apariencia '' no ceras... ¿Zoro, el cazador de piratas?'' dijo nerviosamente

¿y que si lo soy?'' dijo mientras seguía comiendo

¡¿Por qué demonios un cazador de piratas está molestando a los Marinos?!'' Pregunto mientras agitaba los brazos al aire

Al menos déjame comer en paz'' dijo Zoro ignorando la pregunta

Helmeppo se enojó y ataco con la espada pero Zoro se inclinó hacia atrás y patio la espada hacia arriba y dejarla clavada en el techo y luego golpear a Helmeppo en la cara tirándolo al suelo. Cuando Helmeppo levanto la vista vio el filo de la espada de Zoro contra su cuello

Eres muy ruidoso... Y tu mascota-sama también'' dijo Zoro irritado por el rubio

¿No te das cuenta? '' pregunto Helmeppo mientras reía nervioso'' Si le hablo a mi padre acerca de esto, estas personas serán ejecutadas'' dijo con su arrogancia de nuevo'' ¿qué dices? ¿por qué no hacemos un trato? ¿Por qué no vas tu a la cárcel en vez de ellos? veamos... un mes, si sobrevives si comer durante un mes dejare que te vallas, ¿qué te parece?''

¿Un mes verdad?'' pregunto Zoro y entonces soltó las espadas al suelo

[Fin del recuerdo de Rika]

Han pasado casi tres semanas desde entonces, Helmeppo lo golpea mientras esta ahí atado'' termino de contar la historia de Rika para el trio

Con que eso ocurrió''dijo Coby con un nuevo respeto para Zoro, cuando estaba a punto de continuar de hablar ruidos platos rotos y madera se escuchó del restaurante para ver a Helmeppo con sus dos guardias

¡Tengo hambre! nos vas a dejar comer a todos gratis'' dijo Helmeppo con arrogancia y la madre de Rika le sirvió vino en una copa'' he estado aburrido así que he decidido ejecutar a Zoro mañana ''dijo Helmeppo haciendo a Naruto y Luffy enojarse y cuando estaba punto de hablar de nuevo Luffy lo golpeo en la cara '' quién demonios eres tu?''

¡Luffy-san! ¡Detente por favor!'' dijo Coby

Este tipo es una basura'' Luffy enojado

Me golpeaste... ¡Soy el hijo del capitán Morgan!'' dijo Helmeppo

¡¿Y qué mierda me importa?! Dijo Luffy

¡Se lo diré a mi padre y ceras ejecutado!'' dijo Helmeppo con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor del golpe

¡¿Por qué no lo hace algo por tu cuenta?!'' dijo Naruto mirando fríamente que hiso a todos congelar a todos los vieron su mirada

¡Cálmate, Luffy-san! ¿Quieres que los marinos sean tus enemigo?'' Coby dijo tratando de calmar a los hermanos

''Somos piratas Coby siempre fuimos enemigos de los Marinos'' dijo fríamente Naruto

Lo he decidido Coby, Naruto, hare a Zoro mi nakama'' dijo Luffy determinado

XxXxXxXxX Dentro de la base de la marina XxXxXxX

Yo soy... Grande'' dijo un hombre con una mandíbula de acero y un hacha por brazo izquierdo

¡Sí! ¡Es verdad, Capitán Morgan!'' dijo un Marino

Pero últimamente no ha habido mucho tributo para mi ''dijo Morgan con arrogancia

Bueno el problema es que la gente tiene un límite de dinero'' dijo el Marino nervioso

¡El problema es que no me tienen admiración alguna! ¿No es cierto?'' pregunto fríamente mientras fumaba un abanó

Cuando el Marino estaba a punto de contestar Helmeppo interrumpió en la oficina

¡Padre! hay un tipo al que quiero que mates!'' dijo Helmeppo mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo

XxXxXxX Con Zoro XxXxXxX

Zoro estaba soñando cuando se despertó de golpe y miro hacia a arriba para ver a Luffy y Naruto

¿Otra vez ustedes? tienen demasiado tiempo libre. '' dijo Zoro a los hermanos

Te voy a desatar, conviértete en mi nakama'' dijo Luffy directamente y Naruto se rio suavemente ante la contundencia de su hermano

¿qué dijiste?'' pregunto Zoro a Luffy

Estoy buscando nakama para mi tripulación piratas'' dijo Luffy

¡Me niego!'' dijo Zoro '' ¿quieres que me convierta en un villano? que molesto''

¿qué tiene de malo ser pirata?'' pregunto Luffy y Naruto se rio de nuevo ante la pregunto estúpida de su hermano

Los piratas son escoria, ¿quién querría ser uno? '' Pregunto Zoro

¿cuál es el problema?'' Pregunto de nuevo Luffy'' tú eres conocido como un malvado cazador de piratas''

No me importa lo que diga la sociedad'' dijo Zoro '' nunca he hecho nada que despues tuviera que lamentar, yo sobreviviré ¡hare lo que tengo que hacer!''

haaa ya veo, pero ya lo he decidido, tu serás mi nakama'' dijo Luffy haciendo reír mas fuerte a Naruto

¡No puedes decidir eso por ti mismo!'' grito Zoro a Luffy

Tu usas la espada ¿no?'' pregunto Luffy

Si... pero ese hijo de puta me la quito'' dijo Zoro

La iré a buscar para ti'' dijo Luffy

¿Qué? '' Pregunto Zoro

Y así cuando te devuelva tu espada te convertirás en mi nakama'' dijo sonriendo

Que necio eres'' grito de nuevo Zoro, Luffy solo se rio y se fue corriendo '' ¿está pensando en ataca la base el solo? ¿y tú no lo vas a ayudar no eres su amigo?'' pregunto Zoro a Naruto

Naruto estaba riendo todo el tiempo durante la conversación de Luffy y Zoro

No hace falta que lo acompañe se puede cuidar solo y para tu informacion somos hermanos gemelos'' dijo Naruto cuando se calmó de reir, Zoro estaba sorprendido de que estos dos eran hermanos

Zoro estaba pensando cuando se dio cuenta de algo

¡Idiota La base esta en dirección contraria no es por ahi '' grito Zoro al ver a Luffy correr en dirección contraria

Luffy se paró de golpe y dijo

**Gomu Gomu no Roketto'' **grito mientras volaba contra el edificio

Este tipo... ¿Qué demonios es?'' se preguntó Zoro

XxXxXxX En el techo de la base de la Marina XxXxXxX

Los Marinos estaban acomodando una estatua del Capitán Morgan gigante en el techo

Bien sosténgala ahí'' dijo Morgan '' ahora Levántenla de un tirón''

¡Padre! ¿Me puedes ayudar a vengarme? el me golpeo'' pregunto Helmeppo a su padre'' ¡me golpeo en la cara donde ni siquiera vos padre me había golpeado nunca!''

La razón por la que nunca te había golpeado hasta el momento... ¿Sabes cuál es?'' le pregunto Morgan a su hijo

Bueno porque soy tu hijo'' dijo Helmeppo

Eso es, tu eres 'dijo mientras de la vuelta y golpea a el Helmeppo en la cara '' ¡indigno de golpear! ¡Eres un hijo idiota! no te confundas'' Helmeppo estaba temblando cuando su padre lo levanto con su hacha '' el único que es grande es tu padre ¡en otras palabras yo! '' y lo tiro al suelo '' parece que hubo un intruso en el campo de ejecución''

Si te refieres a esa mocosa ya me hice cargo de ella'' dijo Helmeppo

La mataste ¿verdad?'' pregunto Morgan

No, era apenas una niña...'' dijo Helmeppo nervioso

Morgan se volvió para ver a unos de sus Marines y Hablo'' ¡Oye tú! ve al pueblo y termina el trabajo'' dijo oscuramente

Pero solo es una niña pequeña aunque sea su orden, Capitán'' dijo el Marine

Aunque sea solo una niña... ''Empezó hablar Morgan '' cualquiera que no me obedezca es un traidor...''

Pero, ¡no puedo! '' Dijo el mismo Marino y Morgan se enojó y golpeo al Marino con el costado del hacha

Yo me convertí en capitán debido a este brazo! ¡Escuchen! ¡Un título lo representa todo en este mundo! en esta base soy el Capitán mayor ¡eso significa que soy un ser humano grandioso! ¡Por eso todo lo que hago es justo! ¡¿No es así, bastardos?!'' Grito la última parte

¡Si señor! ¡Tiene razón!'' Gritaron todos los Marines con miedo

Me encargare de la mocosa después, miren tomo muchos meses pero ya está terminado este es el símbolo de mi poder ahora levántelo'' grito de nuevo '' levante la estatua en lo más alto de la base'' en ese entonces vieron a Luffy volar por encima de ellos

Qué demonios es eso'' dijo un Marino

Luffy se agarró de una cuerda haciendo a la mitad de arriba de la estatua hacia a bajo

Lo siento'' se disculpó Luffy

¡Capturen a ese tipo! lo matare yo mismo'' Grito Enojado Morgan

[de ahora en adelante es como el anime así que me salteo hasta la parte que Morgan pelea contra Luffy]

XxXxXxX minutos más tarde con Naruto y Zoro XxXxXxX

Naruto le contó a Zoro lo que Helmeppo dijo en el restaurante y por eso vinieron a salvarlos, Zoro ya Libre de las ataduras estaba pensando que hacer, Coby que había aparecido estaba temblando si los marines los encontraran

Ya es sufriente'' dijo una voz todos se voltearon a ver que era el capitán Morgan '' por traición contra mi todos serán ejecutados''

Si claro con un patético hombre como usted podría detenernos o incluso matarnos'' dijo Naruto burlonamente haciendo al Capitan Morgan enojarse mas

Fuego'' Fue el grito de Morgan, cuando todos dispararon Luffy apareció y recibió las balas que se dirigían contra Zoro y Coby y las devolvió

Tu quién demonios eres?'' pregunto Zoro a Luffy

Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas'' dijo Luffy mientras le daba un pulgar hacia arriba

Que ¡¿Convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas?! ¿Tu... Sabes lo que estás diciendo?'' pregunto Zoro

El Rey de los Piratas es el Rey de los Piratas... ¿qué más podría significar?'' pregunto Luffy confundido

A mi también me sorprendió'' Dijo Coby ganando la atención de Zoro así como los de los marines '' El se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas, en esta difícil era, y encontrara el tesoro definitivo... ¡el One Piece!''

Aquí tienes tu espada, ¿cuál de todas es? como no lo sabía, te traje las 3'' dijo Luffy como Zoro agarro las 3 espadas

Las 3 son mías, uso el Santouryuu'' dijo Zoro

Pero antes de luchar junto a mí tienes que tomar una decisión. Morir aquí mismo a manos de los Marinos o venir conmigo ¿qué prefieres?'' pregunto Luffy con una sonrisa que fue igualada por Naruto

¡Ustedes 2 deben ser los hijos del diablo! ¡Está bien... en lugar de caer aquí, me convertiré en pirata! '' Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa

¡Genial serás mi nakama!'' Exclamo Luffy feliz de que tenía otro nakama, Naruto tenía una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras que Luffy celebraba El Capitán Morgan les contaba sobre las frutas del diablo a sus subordinados

¡No importa quien sea! ¡los que se oponen a mi deben ser ejecutados! 'Grito Morgan '' Si las balas son inútiles córtenlos en pedazos''

Todos los marines atacaron y cuando trataron de cortar Zoro apareció con sus tres espadas bloqueando las de los Marines

¡Hagan un movimiento y están muertos!'' dijo Zoro fríamente a los Marines que todos se pusieron a llorar lágrimas de anime por el miedo '' he prometido convertirme en un pirata desde que me opuse a los Marinos me he convertido en un hombre buscado sin embargo, te advertiré una cosa, ¡yo siempre seguiré mis propias ambiciones!''

¿Ambiciones?'' pregunto Luffy

¡Me convertiré en el mejor espadachín del mundo! si alguna vez me veo forzado a abandonar mis ambiciones... ¡tu vida terminara bajo mi espada!'' termino de hablar Zoro

¿El mejor espadachín del mundo? ¡Suena genial! Como nakama del rey pirata no esperaría menos de ti'' dijo Luffy sonriendo

Si es cierto'' dijo Naruto sonriendo

No me importa si me llaman demonio... ¡mi nombre será oído por todo el mundo!'' dijo Zoro sonriendo

Que están haciendo ahí parados'' Grito Morgan

Agáchate Zoro Higan (pistola de fuego) Grito Naruto mientras apuntaba sus dedos contra los marines mandándolos a volar antes que seguido de una Patada de Luffy

Gomu gomu no Zuchi (látigo) ''Grito Luffy como su pierna se estiro y les dio una patada a los que quedaban parados

Qué demonios son ustedes?'' pregunto Zoro

Me comí una Fruta Gomu gomu no mi y Naruto Comió la Mera mera no mi'' dijo Luffy sonriendo

Gomu gomu no mi y Mera mera no mi'' dijo Zoro repitiendo lo que dijo Luffy sorprendido

Un hombre de goma y un hombre de fuego'' dijo un marino

después de todo, si an comido una fruta del diablo'' dijo Morgan

¡capitán No somos rivales para ellos!'' dijo otro Marino

Luffy empezó a correr contra Morgan y le lanzo un golpe que lo bloque con su hacha

¡Un civil sin rango no es rival para mí!'' dijo Morgan arrogantemente'' ¡yo soy el Capitán de los Marinos!''

y con eso Morgan empezó a tirar golpes con su hacha haciendo que Luffy esquivara y en un momento Luffy salta para esquivar y le da una patada doble en la cara Morgan mandando unos metros atrás cuando se levanta Luffy corre hacia el de nuevo, tratando de hacer un corte directo Luffy salta y empieza a girar para esquivar y le da una patada en la cara de nuevo con un impulso del giro cuan cayó al suelo Luffy agarro a morgan y empezó a golpearlo con el puño en la cara mientras decía

¿qué clase de Marinos son ustedes... ? Destruyendo así el sueño de Coby '' dijo mientras seguia golpearlo hasta que oyó una voz

¡Detente Sombrero de paja! ¡Mira esto! '' Grito Helmeppo como apunta una pistola a la cabeza de Coby mientras temblaba como gelatina'' si quieres salvar su vida no te muevas! si haces algún movimiento disparare!''

Luffy-san ¡no quiero interferir en tus sueños aunque tenga que morir! '' grito Coby haciendo a Luffy sonreír

Si lo sé, ríndete hijo estúpido... Coby es muy serio'' dijo Luffy como se puso en posición '' Gomu gomu no... ''

Yo soy el Capitán de los Marines ¡Mano de Hacha Morgan!'' grito Morgan como trato de atacar a Luffy con su hacha

Pisutoru'' grito Luffy como golpeo a Helmeppo en la cara y Morgan callo en suelo con varios cortes de espada gracias a Zoro que apareció a tras de el

Bien hecho... Zoro'' dijo Luffy como miro a Zoro de tras de Morgan tirado en el suelo

Eso no fue nada Capitán'' dijo Zoro Sonriendo con su espada en la boca que fue reflejada por todos

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo nakama y un hasta luego a un amigo (parte final)**

Habían pasado unas horas desde la derrota del Capitán Morgan, para sorpresa de Naruto, Luffy, Coby y Zoro los Marinos festejaron por su derrota

Ahora en el restaurante de la madre de Rika que les había echo un banquete para darles la gracias por salvarlos del capitán de la marinos

Estoy lleno - dijo Zoro mientras se frotaba su estómago lleno - ¡No había comido nada en 3 semanas! - dijo haciendo a reír a todos alegremente

¿Eso es esto lo que puedes comer? - dijo Luffy con la boca llena con naruto asintiendo con la cabeza de acuerdo mientras seguía comiendo

¡No entiendo cómo pueden comer más que yo! - dijo Zoro

Es porque esta deliciosa, ¿verdad Coby? - dijo Naruto con Luffy asintiendo con la cabeza

Si lo siento... yo también he comido mucho... - dijo Coby mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado a la madre de Rika

Está bien, ustedes salvaron nuestro pueblo - dijo la señora sonriendo

¡Estuviste increíble oni-chan! - dijo Rika a Luffy sonriendo

¡Sí! ¡Soy grandioso! - dijo Luffy con la boca llena - ¡pero seré mas grandioso aun cuando me convierta en el rey de los piratas! ¡y también encontré a un nakama!

Por cierto... ¿cuantos tripulantes tenemos? - pregunto Zoro ganando la atención de Luffy y Naruto - recuerdo que andabas buscando nakama para una tripulación, si tu meta es llegar a ser el rey de los piratas entonces asumo que tienes una tripulación. ¿Verdad?

No, solamente nosotros 3... - dijo Luffy

¿Qué? ¡Entonces...! - dijo Zoro para señalar solo a ellos tres

¡Si, nosotros 3! - dijo Luffy Sonriendo

¿Piensas que podemos ser piratas solo siendo nosotros 3? - pregunto Zoro, Naruto respondió antes que Luffy diga algo estúpido

Zoro, muchos piratas tienen hombres normales que puedan usar una espada o disparar una pistola, pero nosotros no queremos algo así no queremos tener hombres que no sean de confianza, además si buscamos a personas fuertes para la tripulación no necesitaremos personas que se puedan poner en medio de una pelea o cualquier cosa que ocurra - dijo Naruto haciendo la sonrisa de tanto Luffy como Zoro ya que entendían lo que quería decir, en vez de tener un peso muerto en miedo tener peso completo para ayudar

Eso está muy bien, pero entonces ¿dónde está nuestro barco pirata? - pregunto Zoro para hacer a Luffy señalar por la ventana donde está el bote en el que vinieron a la isla - ¿eso?

¡Por ahora es pequeño! ¡Pero conseguiremos uno realmente grande! - exclamo Luffy sonriendo

jajajaja ¿cómo? - pregunto riendo Zoro a Luffy que solo lo ignoro

¡También quiero una bandera pirata! - dijo mientras se imaginaba así mismo en un gran Buque de guerra y su bandera pirata

Luffy-san nació sin las habilidades para planear las cosas, pero Naruto-san si lo hace tal vez no deberías preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas - dijo Coby mientras bebía jugo

_¿Realmente este tipo será mi Capitán?_ - penso Zoro mientras se tocaba la frente

Bueno, tendremos más nakama a medida que vayamos avanzando – dijo Luffy

Hey, hey... oni-chan ¿dónde piensas ir primero? - pregunto Rika sonriendo

Bueno eso es obvio, ¡Vamos hacia el Grand Line! - dijo Luffy compartiendo una sonrisa con su hermano y haciendo a Coby escupir el jugo por la boca y la nariz

¿Ustedes 3? ¡No importa cómo, es imposible!- grito coby en estado de shock - ¡imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!

¿Realmente es peligroso el Grand Line? - Pregunto Rika

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Sabían que en este mundo hay dos océanos? - pregunto Coby a todos, pero continúo antes que cualquiera diga nada - Hay un tramo de tierra que se encuentra entre los dos océanos y que se conoce como Red Line. En el centro de Red Line hay un tramo de agua, ese tramo que está alineado perpendicularmente con el Red Line... es el Grand Line - hiso una pausa para recuperar el aliento y continuo - Hace mucho tiempo, el rey de los piratas Gold Roger. Quien obtuvo todo en este mundo, escondió un gran tesoro en Grand Line ¡el one Piece! A causa de eso hordas de piratas se reunieron en el Grand Line. Ahora ese sitio es un campo de batalla el cual se conoce como el ''Cementerio de Piratas'' - término de hablar mientras temblaba al pensar en ese lugar

Escuche a un cliente hablar acerca de eso, las personas que entran en el Grand Line jamás regresan - dijo la mama de Rika

Pero como el One Piece está en ese lugar tengo que ir - dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa

Además somos lo suficientemente fuertes para ir ahí - dijo Naruto sonriendo también

Bueno, parece que no hay otra opción - dijo Zoro mientras se recostaba en su silla

¡Zoro-san! ¿Tú también? - pregunto Coby asombrado de cómo se unió a de decir tonterías según el

Que importa tu no vienes después de todo, ¿o, si? - pregunto Zoro con una ceja levantada

¡Yo no voy pero... estoy preocupado! - dijo Coby - ¿acaso no puedo estarlo? Luffy-san y Naruto-san y yo somos amigos aunque acabemos de conocernos ¿verdad? - pregunto a los hermanos

¡Sí! ¡Aunque tomemos caminos distintos siempre seremos amigos! - dijo Luffy sonriendo haciendo asentir con la cabeza a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando era un niño nunca tuve amigos, nunca tuve a alguien hiciera cosas por mi aunque tampoco he podido hacer cosas por mí mismo. ¡Pero gracias a ustedes he aprendido que debo luchar para alcanzar mis propias metas! ¡Voy a realizar mis sueños de la infancia! ¡Me convertiré en un Marino! - termino Coby de hablar con una sonrisa de confianza

En vez de preocuparte por nosotros deberías preocuparte por ti mismo - dijo Zoro en un tono serio

¿Eh? - dijo confundido Coby

Aunque te forzaban a hacerlo, recuerda que serbias a la pirata Alvida, no subestimes el servicio de inteligencia de los Marinos, cuando sepan todo acerca de ti no te dejaran unirte a ellos - informo Zoro a Coby

Ahora que lo dices... - cuando Coby iba seguir hablando los Marinos entraron

¿Es cierto que ustedes son piratas? - pregunto el que parceia a cargo

¡Sí! ¡Encontré a un nuevo nakama! ¡Justo ahora acaba de hacerse pirata! - dijo sonriendo Luffy

Te estamos muy agradecidos por habernos liberado de Morgan, pero ahora que sabemos que son piratas, ¡no podemos quedarnos callados! ¡Tienen que abandonar inmediatamente este pueblo! - ordeno el Marino - Como te debemos nuestras vidas no contactaremos con el cuartel general

Cuando termino de hablar hubo muchas protesta de los habitantes del pueblo

Bueno ¿nos vamos? - pregunto Luffy a su hermano y a su nuevo nakama que se levantaron de su ha ciento - ¡gracias por la comida Señora!

Cuando el trio empezaron a salir el Marino se acercó a Coby

¿Tú no eras nakama de ellos? - pregunto el Marino

Yo... Yo soy... - tartamudeo Coby sin saber que hacer

El Marino se volvió hacia el trio - Espera un segundo, ¿es uno de los tuyos?

Lo sé todo acerca de ese tipo - dijo Luffy sonriendo

¡Luffy-san! ¡No! - pensó Coby

¡Había una gorda enorme que parecía un elefante! - dijo Luffy

Luffy-san - dijo Coby y solo pensó - si se enteran que estuve en un barco pirata jamás me dejarían entrar a los Marina

¡Ella tenía un enorme mazo! - dijo Luffy sin prestar atención a Coby - ¡era una vieja fea con una mirada asesina! ¡Este tipo trabajo para esa gorda durante dos años! - dijo mientras le pegaba con el dedo en la cabeza

¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ¡Luffy-san! - pensó Coby y lo golpeo en la cara a Luffy ante el asombre de todos

¡Lo hiciste bastardo! - dijo Luffy para golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara solo para ser detenido por el Marino

¡No permitiré que perturben la paz de nuestro pueblo! ¡Está totalmente claro que no es nakama tuyo! ¡Abandonen de inmediato el pueblo! - ordeno el Marino

_Lo hiso a propósito..._ - pensó Coby mientras veía al trio irse antes pasar al Marino - ¡Yo quiero unirme a los Marinos! hare cualquier cosa con mucho gusto... para convertirme en un Marino - dijo mientras se inclinó al Marino

Hemos perdido muchos Marinos contra los piratas, la vida de un Marino no es tan fácil, ¡permiso para ingresar otorgado! - dijo el Marino haciendo a Coby sonreír antes de ponerse serio

¡SI! - Dijo con un saludo

XxXxXxX Con el trio XxXxXxX

El trio estaba acomodando todo para zarpar

Fue una buena idea hacerlo enojar - dijo Zoro - solo espero que no se den cuenta

Estoy seguro de que Coby sabra hacer el resto - dijo Luffy

Fue una buena experiencia, de hoy en adelante todos nos odiaran... así es un pirata - dijo Zoro sonriendo

Tienes razón - dijo riendo Naruto con Luffy de acuerdo

Luffy-san, Naruto-san, Zoro-san - fue el grito de Coby que venía corriendo hacia ellos junto con Rika y su madre - ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Este marino nunca los olvidara!

Creo que nunca antes había oído a un Marino agradecerle algo a un pirata - dijo Naruto sonriendo con los otros dos de acuerdo con lo que dijo

Mientras se iban en el bote Luffy Grito

¡Nos Volveremos a ver Coby! - grito de Luffy

¡Hombres! ¡Saluden! - fue el grito de el mismo Marino que los echo que había aparecido de la nada con sus hombres

¡Adiós! - Grito Luffy con los otros dos sonriendo

Ahí tienes buenos amigos - dijo el Marino sonriendo

¡Sí! - dijo Coby sonriendo con un par de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

A lo lejos se escuchó el grito de Luffy

¡A La ventura!

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
